


Thank You, The Green Arrow

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: As she's taking The Green Arrow mantle, Mia is trying to deal with the stress and responsibility that comes with it... And it's not easy.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Thank You, The Green Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Woah, last fic of 2019.  
> First of all, I wanna point out and say the english isn't perfect and I might have some mistakes, but I don't mind.  
> Because, this one is kinda personal to me. Sort of a vent, you could say. Lately I've been dealing with stress issues and anxiety, school isn't easy, so I decided to pour my feelings into... well, writing.  
> I have no intention to hurt anyone or to trigger anyone, and i'd also like you remind you all:  
> A) it's okay to not be okay.  
> B) you're not alone.  
> C) you can do this. I believe in you.  
> I hope you enjoy this. Sharing, kudos and comments are always appreciated:)  
> May this year will be good and better, I wish you all happy new year!! All my love. xx

The first time Mia felt pain (at least what she remember), was when she was 2 years old. She was playing outside, when she saw a man who she thought was her father. The little kid ran towards him, but slipped and fell.

The first time Mia felt stress, was when she was 12. Of course, she felt stress before, but this time it was different. This time, she could feel the stress taking over her whole body, making her freeze. She was a very stressed 12 years old girl taking a test, and it was too much for her. She felt like she was collapsing.

Mia thought she was overreacting, that she’s acting like a baby or something. 

“No, you’re not,” Felicity comforted her when Mia talked to her about it, as she wiped away her sobbing daughter’s tears. “Your feelings are always important and valid. You were stressed, and it’s normal.”

But this time, 8 years later, she wasn’t there to wipe away Mia’s tears and calm her down when her dad put trust in her and moved forward his Green Arrow mantle - to her. How can she do that? How can she honour his legacy? 

She didn’t really have a choice as soon as they returned to Star City, and the city needed a hero. She didn’t think that her needs, thoughts and fears were important. Mia always remembered what her mother told her, but when the city needed a hero, Mia felt like she needed to put her city first. She had to.

“Five blocks away there’s a bunch of kids,” William’s voice in the comms triggered Mia back to the reality, “The gang will be going through there, and if the kids will stand in their way.. they will show no mercy.”

“That’s pretty dramatic, don’t you think?” Mia grinned and looked at Connor who shook his head, “He’s right. They can see a mom and a baby standing in their way..” Connor paused, taking a moment. “They will show no mercy.”

Mia sighed. The Deathstroke gang were powerful, and as William and Connor mentioned - they will show no mercy.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Mia said and started to run. She jumped between roofs and ran quickly, when she finally got to the top of the building the gang was headed to, she spotted the kids. They were sitting and laughing, they were having fun. Within seconds, Mia’s eyes got filled with sadness, thinking about how she didn’t have a normal childhood, nor friends.

“Mia,” Connor stood next to her, “Do you want the honour or..”

“Oh, yeah.” Mia said and pointed an arrow at the gang members. She hit them all quickly.

Mia watched as the kids got up quickly, their eyes filled with horror. 

She didn’t plan on doing that, but she jumped and landed perfectly on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Mia asked and the kids nodded. “

“Thanks,” One of the girls smiled “The Green Arrow.”

The girl turned to walk away, leaving Mia freezing, thinking about what the girl said.

**_The Green Arrow._ **

  
  


“Where are the rest?” Mia asked as she walked into the bunker with Connor and put her bow on the desk. She stood behind William and looked over his shoulder,

“You just took down 4 soldiers, don’t you want.. I don’t know, take a break?” William turned to face her, and Mia shook her head, “They’re dangerous. They need to be taken down quickly. I can’t risk any more people.”

“Yeah, about that..” William clicked on his keyboard, opening a website page. The title of the page was bold and big, **The Green Arrow has not failed this city.**

"Today, The Green Arrow saved a group of kids from four Deathstroke gang members..” William read in a deep voice.

He opened his mouth to continue, but closed it when he saw the horror on Mia’s face and the way she quickly turned pale, “Mia?”

“Mia are you okay?” She heard Connor asking, and all she wanted to do was to scream “ **No i’m not okay** ”, but she couldn’t. The only thing she could do was to turn and run away.

  
  


Mia sat on the roof and hugged herself. She was shaking and breathed out cold air. She heard the metal door getting opened, but she remained still. She didn’t feel like she could even move, anyway. Her legs were shaking, and her heart was beating fast.

_“Thank you, The Green Arrow.”_ the girl’s voice echoed in Mia’s head, over and over.

“Hey.” Connor sat down next to her, but she didn’t listen. She focused on the streets beneath her feets.

“Hey..” Connor repeated, but this time his voice was softer, and so was the look on his face. He touched her chin and turned her face to him, “You did it, Mia. You saved those kids. You are a hero. What is this about?”

When she looked into Connor’s eyes, she noticed he was worried.

“It’s not..” She took a shaky breath, “It’s not about the kids. It’s about me.”

Connor looked into Mia’s eyes in confusion, and she took another shaky breath. “One of the kids thanked me. They said, ‘Thanks, The Green Arrow’ and.. and.. I don’t know, I guess i’m just scared. Of being The Green Arrow, you know. My dad gave me this suit and told me to go forward with his legacy. And now.. now those kids. I can’t do it, Connor. It’s too much for me. I can’t do this.”

She leaned back and put her head on Connor’s chest. He took her hands and stroked her fingers, “Yes, you can. You’re doing amazing, and your dad gave you his.. I don’t know, confirmation? To keep his legacy, to take it forward, because he believes in you. And I believe in you too, and so does William You’re not alone in this, we’ve got your back.”

Mia took a deep breath. Connor was sweet, and she appreciated how he believed in her when she couldn’t believe in herself.

“I don’t know.” She responded shortly and Connor stayed silent. 

“But..” Mia broke the silent and he looked at her, “Can we just stay here for a while?”

He leaned and whispered in her ear, “For you? I'll stay here forever.”


End file.
